A Faitful Meeting in the Park
by Rennis Tora
Summary: This is my first story so please R&R,The story consists of almost all characters including my original character Rennis Tora but some won't be shone until later. under M for content for later on, UPDATE! August 6th 2010!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, her bark's worse than her flight. 

It was a morning like any other and Reanamon was on the roof of the Nonaka estate

while watching the city of Tokyo begin to awake from a night of peaceful slumber. The

beautiful kitsune wondered to herself just how many nights like these are left in this ever-

changing world of ours. She stands up as the suns rays fall upon her golden fur; she

vanishes into the fading shadows. Renamon stood atop a tall tree branch surveying the

students walking to school when the tree branch she had perched on snapped without

warning and both her and the branch plummeted towards the ground but her fall was

broken by something soft yet sturdy, it was a young man with a backpack, uncertain if

she had harmed him Renamon rolled him over to make sure he wasn't dead. By his

appearance she gathered that he must at least be eighteen and that he must have been in a

hurry not to see a falling tree limb over head let alone a figure of a person also falling, his

eyes began to open and he was murmuring something about being late. A thought struck

Renamon,this human's going to see her and how would she explain that to Rike the

young man was starting to sit up while rubbing his head in pain and so Renamon took her

leave. The young man opened his eyes in hope of finding the source responsible for the

welt on his head but no one was around aside from the tree branch by his side and the

homeless man searching the park for empty bottles to exchange at the beer store for

change, the boy stood up and could heard the familiar drone of a bell in the distance and

remembered why he had been rushing and hadn't seen the falling tree branch, he was late

for school! He ran off in the direction of a large green and white building and then

disappeared around the corner. The golden fox digimon watched him from atop a radio

tower, content with knowing she hadn't permanently injured the human she had fallen on

then left to begin her daily rounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, peaceful and dull silence...

Renamon was standing atop a tall building watching the hurrying humans beneath her,

she heard someone jingling their keys while trying to open the rooftop service door so she

quikly left to continue her rounds which consisted of checking up on Rika, searching for wild

ones and visiting Guilmon at his hut in the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Too hot to handle. 

It was sundown and Rika had just gotten home and the first snow fall had begun,

Renamon thought to her self "that's right, Christmas is almost here..." the kitsune got a

slight shiver from the cold as it was now dusk and went inside to greet Rika. It was

now early morning on a Friday, Renamon was sitting upright against a wall inside one

of the guest rooms in the Nonaka home thinking to herself when the silence was

disturbed by loud voices coming from down the hall, she stood up as Rika slid open

the door saying that there had been a record snow fall over night and that all schools in

the area where closed so she'd be staying home, after Rika shut the door Renamon

went back to meditating. It was near noon of the next day and Rika was trying to

sleep-in till her slumber was disturbed by a strange scraping sound outside, she

wondered into the kitchen and sat down at the table as her grandmother past her a

fresh cup of tea, her mother sat down beside her and explained that she had hired

someone to shovel their walk and driveway. Rika walked over to the window and

watched what seemed to be a young man shoveling their driveway, he was half done

when he stopped to wipe the steam from his sunglasses and looked up to see Rika

in the window watching him and waved at her, she blushed realizing she was still in her

pajamas and quickly turned away from the window and walked back to the table, the

young man stood there for a second then shrugged his shoulders and got back to

shoveling. He finished and walked up the porch and to the door and knocked, Rika's

grandmother opened the door and invited him in for something hot to drink, he walked

inside and Rika's grandmother closed the door while he removed his jacket, boots,

hat, and sunglasses. The young man had long dark brown hair to his mid back in a

tight braid, he also had dark brown eyes, stood about six feet three inches tall

and was white, Rika's grandmother led him to the kitchen, sat him down at the table

and went to put a kettle on all the while asking him things like how old he was or if he

was single, he confessed to being eighteen and that he was indeed single while he took

a look around the room, he heard someone walk into the room and turned in seat to

see who it was, standing there in the doorway was a young girl, someone who seemed

to be her mother at best guess and something that made him freeze in place.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ha, ha a bit better then the second don't you think and longer too, looking forward to your replies and hope for r&r's .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's… the guy I fell on? 

Standing in front of the young man was a creature like non he'd seen before, what

seemed to be a 5, 8" to six foot tall golden fox, thought he'd been in the cold for

too long so he blinked and rubbed his eyes but the scene in front of his eyes would

not change then he realized this must be one of those digimon he'd over heard his

classmates talking about before the holidays started but could swear he'd seen it

somewhere before. The grandmother noticing the friction in the air explained to Rika

and Renamon that this was the person who was asked to shovel around the house,

Renamon looked at the young man in front of her and was shocked to realize he was

the human she had fallen on the other day in the park. The young man introduced

himself, Hello my name is Rennis nice to meet you all, he said and bowed his head.

Rika did the same but Renamon just stood there in shock but quickly bowed her head,

Rennis turned to Renamon and said asked if they had met before because she seemed

really familiar to him but Renamon objected saying that was impossible and then she

went quiet, Rika could swear she saw blush on her partners face but her thoughts

were interrupted be Rennis's watch beeping loudly. He excused himself and said he

had to go do something important, he said goodbye to Rika, her grandmother and then

to Renamon and quickly ran out the door after throwing on his things. The three

females stood there a little confused just then Rika's mother walked into the room

asking where the young man had gone to since she hadn't paid him yet for shoveling,

Rika looked to Renamon and she nodded in response while walking over to Rika's

Mother and told her she'd take the money to him, she then disappeared after Rennis

She quickly caught up to the human who was running through the ally by Rika's house,

She appeared in front of him and he stopped in his tracks huffing slightly, what? You

forgot your payment back at the house so I came to bring it to you said Renamon as

she handed him the money she'd gotten from Rika's mother, he said thanks while he

put the money in his pocket and Renamon nodded then walked past him to head home

but stopped, She felt weak and could no longer keep herself up so she fell to knees

and headed for the snow covered road but Rennis ran up and caught her before she

hit the hard ground, she was unconscious so he rapped her in his coat, picket her up in

his arms and hurried towards the Nonaka home, Rika heard what sounded like a loud

kick against the door and walked over to see it was Rennis holding his coat, she

opened the door and Rennis rushed past her towards the living room, Rika saw

Renamon rapped up in the coat and was kind of yelling while she asked what

happened, he explained what happened as he placed Renamon on the couch and

Sat down in a chair that was beside the it, her breathing was hard and she looked

cold since she was shivering but was hot to the touch. I think she has a fever said

Rennis as he placed a hand on her forehead, Weren't you leaving to go do something

important? Said Rika, It can wait, they'll understand said Rennis who had a worried

look on his face.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Wow, what's going to happen to Renamon? Find out in the next chapter,

Chapter 5, An apple a day…

Please read & review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I decided not to name the chapters anymore...

It was now the morning of the next day and a ray of sunshine broke through the clouds to shine in

through the window lighting the room slightly and Renamon began to slowly open her eyes, as her eyes

focused she looked around the room for Rika and found her sleeping in the large armchair near the

couch reading a book, the young girl looked up at the sound of Renamon's shuffling on the couch.

Rika: Renamon! You're awake!?

She quickly ran over to her partner.

Rika: How are feeling?

Renamon: Hot and~

Rennis: Cough!........ !

Renamon/Rika:...?

Renamon: A-and stuffy.

Rika: Well, at-least your fever seems to be gone. *she said while feeling Renamon's four-head*

Rennis: Snnnnnooooorrrrrrrrr!

Renamon: ?...... Fever?! what fever?

Rika: You're kidding right? You know, the fever that landed you on the couch? The fever that had that

guy carry you back hear in his own coat? The guy sleeping right unde~

Rennis: .......... Hmmmrphhhh?............. huh!..... You are standing, on, my, arm!?*-*

Renamon: ......... Rika?

Rika: !? Oh jeez! S-sorry about that!... O-o'

Rennis: Well, at-least you're light... enough! -

Rika: Good... wait a minute! Was that a crack at my weight?! I'll have you know I'm skinny for my age!

Rennis: Because we all know that's "much" healthier. O-O

Rika: Why you little~

Rennis: How are you feeling?

Renamon: Who me?

Rennis: You're the only one I recall "fainting" lately.

Renamon: Fainting?!.... Yes, I suppose I did didn't I? In either case I-I'm feeling better now, and *****that*****

it would seem is thanks to you, that's what Rika's saying anyway... Who are you?

Rennis: Rennis Tora "Snow shoveller extraordinaire!" of course. **:)**

Rika: Don't! Ignore! Me! w''

Renamon/Rennis: ...

Rumiko: Cough!...

Rennis/Renamon/Rika: !?.... o

Rumiko: At-least everyone's up...

Rennis: Speak for yourself... Sssssnnnnnnnnoooooorrrrr! *He fell asleep again, right on the hardwood*

Rika: He's joking right?

Rennis: ...... Sssssnnnnooorr!

Rika: Ahem!

Rennis: .........

Renamon/Rumiko/Rika: ?

Rennis: Sssnnnnooooorrrrrr!

Rika: ! w'' *She gives him a jab in the arm she hadn't been standing on before*

Rennis: ......... Ssnnnoooorrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rika: Oh come on! :( *She steps on his hand but perhaps a little bit harder then she had intended,

aaannnndddd! Nothing, not a flinch nor a scream, simply nothing, if anything Rika's foot now hurt*

Rika: !?.... Son of a~! What is this guy made of?! T-T

Rumiko: Rika? Are you alright!?

Rika: Y-ya, it's just, it felt like stepping on a wrench or something, it "really" hurt!

***BEEB, BEEB, BEEB, BEEB!***

Rika: What the~

Rennis: Ccccrrrrraaaaaappppp!... Crap, crap, crap!

Rumiko: What is it?

Rennis: I'm going to be late again! If I miss my last day?!

Rika: Your last day of what?

Rennis: School of course! Crap! I have to go, now! *He hurried to the door and threw on his things*

Renamon: U~

Rennis: Got to go! Bey!... Thanks for the tip! Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRA~SLAM!... *His cursing

being cut off by the closing door*

Seiko: Well, that was different. I haven't seen a boy get dressed that fast since your grandfather walked

in on my first boyfriend and I, then again I'd never seen my father load his shotgun that fast either?...

Rika: Ew!

Rumiko: Oh mom, your up early?

Seiko: Hard not to be with all of that clatter you all were making...

Rika: Sorry Grandma, we were ju~

Renamon: Umm?

Rumiko: what is it?

Renamon: I think he forgot something?...*She held up the coat that she had been rapped up in and a

wallet falls to the floor*

Rumiko/Seiko: Oh dear...

Rika: Doofus...

Bum-bum-buuuuummmm!

What crazy will ensue? Stay tuned till next time, same Cat time, same Cat channel!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

*Our chapter begins with three members of the Nonaka household entering a ritzy restaurant located on

a quite uptown street *

Coat check/Person who directs you to your seat: Welcome to DeVina's, a table for three?

Rumiko: Yes please. o

Coat check/Person who directs you to your seat: Someone will be with you shortly.

Seiko/Rumiko: ...

Rika: Cause this "so" beats takeout. -_-

Rumiko: That's enough out of you. -

Rika: ... owo'

Seating person: Sorry to keep you waiting, if you'll follow m~...

Rika: ...

Rika/Rennis: You! 0o0'...

Seiko: So, this is your work.

Rennis: Um ya. *cough* Shall I show you to your table now?...

Rumiko: Please.

Rika: ...

*Walking over to the table... What else do want me to type here eh?*

Rennis: I'll be back to take your orders...

Seiko: Alright.

*Roughly 5-10 minutes pass*

Rennis: Are any of you ready to order?

Rumiko: Oh, yes I am. I'll have a Cesar salad with a glass of red wine and an order of... Clam chowder . ^w^~

Rennis: *Scribble-scribble* Right and you?

Seiko: I think I'll have the... pasta.

Rennis: And to drink?

Seiko: Hmm... just water.

Rennis: *Scribble-scribble* Alright, and you?

Rika: Um...

Rennis: ...

Rika: The pasta too... but with a milkshake!

Rennis: Well we've got milk and ice cream so it should work, *Scribble-scribble-scribble*

and if it doesn't you'll have ice cream soap... Flavor?

Rika: Chocolate.

Rennis: Alright, if that's everything I'll get this to the kitchen and you should have your orders in a little while so sit tight.

*Roughly 5-10 minutes pass and Rennis returns with their orders*

Rennis: Alright here we are salad with soup and red wine for you, pasta with ice water for you, and pasta with... milk soup for you.

Rika: ...

Rennis: What no laughs? I'm joking, it's milkshake jeez.

Seiko: Thank you~... Oh my?

Rennis: Is something wrong?

Rumiko: No but... Your shirt, it's covered?

Rennis: ?... Oh that, it's nothing. *Rennis inspects his shirt to find it covered with milk and ice cream rich wet spots*

Seiko: You didn't go through the trouble of making the milkshake yourself did you?

Rennis: Oh well, we're short on hands tonight so... Ya, I did.

Rumiko: Rika, what do we say?...

Rika: ... Thanks... I guess. -

Rumiko: Rika! When are you going to start acting more ladylike?

Rika: How about when "I" feel like it? -

Seiko: Now now you two, this is supposed to be a "nice" family diner...

Rennis: Ahem...

Rumiko/Rika/Seiko: ... Sorry... -_-'

Rennis: If that's all?... I'll be going in the back change and get back to work.

Seiko: Oh yes, everything's just fine thank you.

Rennis Then I'll be goin~ ... Oh wait, that's right. I didn't leave anything at you home did I?

Rumiko: Y-yes actually, your coat and wallet. I'm afraid we didn't bring them though...

Rennis: Right, after yesterday with~ hey, why isn't Renamon with you? Anyway the coat could wait but I definitely need my wallet... I've got something important to do early tomorrow... Could someone maybe drop it off at my place?

Seiko: Of course, Rika Renamon would if you asked her?

Rika: Ya, I guess she would, why?

Rumiko: Well, I've got another shoot tomorrow...

Seiko: And you know how I like to sleep latter in the winter...

Rumiko: So unless you feel like running over to Rennis's place early in the morning?...

Rika: Alright, I'll ask her but I doubt that she would. -

What could Rennis have planned for tomorrow? Will Renamon Help? Stay tuned for the answers!

.... And remember to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**(This chapter starts with one of our main character awaking from a peaceful nights sleep, the suns light was coming through his window, he grumbled and fused but eventually got up and headed to his apartments kitchen to get a drink.)**

Rennis: Stupid sun and... stuff! I got to buy one of those sleeping blindfolds or something...

Renamon: Not a morning person I see?

Rennis: !? Jesus Tity-Fucking Christ!... What are you thinking sneaking up on someone like that!?*Rennis was clutching a bread knife he had left on the counter from the night before when he had made a sandwich, and was just glad he acted slower in the mornings*

Renamon: I-I'm sorry! I'm used to just popping in.

Rennis: Well knock next time okay? *He says with a heavy sigh as he putts the knife into its respective drawer*

Renamon: Alright, I'll knock from now on... okay?

Rennis: Ya, look I'm sorry for yelling like that... I'm just, I'm just so used to being by myself that I thought you were a burglar or something like that, what was it you wanted anyway?

Renamon: I came to return you coat and wallet? Rika asked me to bring it to you.

Rennis: Right, guess I forgot because of the time. I take a while to wake up fully.

Renamon: I'll be going than... *Renamon turns to leave but...*

Rennis: Hey um... Thanks, would you like something to drink? You know before you leave.

Renamon: I would actually now that you mention it.

Rennis: Well there's the fridge and the tea's in that cupboard on the top shelf.

Renamon: Wait what? You offered me a drink and then say to get myself?

Rennis: I don't have anything fancy and I need a shower... You "can" handle getting a drink right?

Renamon: I'll manage.

Rennis: Alrighty, see ya in a bit then. *Rennis gets some water from the tap for the kettle and putts it on the stove, he then goes off to his room and then to the bathroom for his shower leaving Renamon to herself*

Renamon: ... *She could hear the shower going now and so began on the tea by turning the stove on

to heat the water, she then began having a look around while she waited. As she walked down the hallway towards his living area something shiny caught her eye, it was a silver picture frame with a worn photo inside of it. In the photo was a young boy of the age of 10 or so, around him were three people all looking older then him. There was a young woman who looked barely old enough to be the boys mother, next to her was a tall and large man that looked to be the boys father and beside him was a younger girl who was most likely the boys sister as she seemed to be only a phew years older. Renamon continued down the hall and into what seemed to be a mix of a bedroom and living room, there was a setup of training weights in the corner of the room with a bed in the other, with a couch, TV and table in the middle of the room. There was a small shelf on the far wall with some trinkets and bobbles thrown onto it, from left to right there was: a figurine of a character from a mecha anime, a recently framed high school graduation diploma dated for this year, an old and possibly broken lava lamp, and lastly an old looking sketchbook with the name Rennis written on its cover.*

Renamon: ?... What do have here? *Renamon flipped through the book and saw that it was nearly filled with an assortment of very well done drawings, mostly cars and house hold items but a couple of the oldest ones being of people and some of which being the people from the photo in the hallway, the latest ones however were dated from about two-tree years ago and although good in their own rights there was something lacking that set them apart, lines in some places were rough and or off, there were smudges in parts of the pages and the very last two were only half done with lines through them. She heard the shower water turn off so she placed the book back onto the shelf and returned to the kitchen, the kettle was starting to really steam so she took it off the heat and placed it aside, she went over to the cupboard Rennis had pointed out and opened the door, there on the top shelf was a box or two of tea but hard as she tried couldn't reach them, it was at least a good foot length from her max reach*

Rennis: Having some trouble are we? *Standing in the kitchen was a barely clothed Rennis, he was wearing a towel around his waist and nothing else, he stood there brushing his hair*

Renamon: And what about not sneaking up on people?

Rennis: Well there's an exception you see, I live here.

Renamon: I suppose that would mean you can reach your tea then?

Rennis: What's the matter, too short?

Renamon: I'm not short... it's just too high...

Rennis: There's a difference?

Renamon: Just get the tea before the water goes cold... please.

Rennis: There's the magic word. *Renamon turned around to look up at the shelf*

Renamon: The problem is that you should keep them on a lower shelf for when you have company ov~

*She stopped talking as she could now feel something pressed up against her back it was Rennis, He was reaching for the tea.*

Renamon: Wh-what are you doing? *her face felt red and warm from embarrassment of letting him so close without realizing it**.***

Rennis: Well you didn't move... and you still aren't?

Renamon: How am I supposed to move? I'm pinned to the counter!

Rennis: Take it easy, I've almost got it. *He brushed up a little closer as he reached upward, his "package" was starting to rub against her through the towel as well, this only served to caused her face to redden more*

Renamon: Please just hurry.

Rennis: Almost there... hey did anyone ever tell you your fur is very soft?

Renamon: Not helping!

**(Oh my! What could happen next? :) You'll just have to read the next chapter! Chapter 8, Hot and Bothered!... just kidding, remember how I said I wasn't doing titles anymore? I meant it...**

**Stay tuned for the next and exciting, Chapter 8. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

_***This chapter continues where we last left our beloved main characters... In the **_

_**middle of a very uncomfortably-comfortable moment in Renamon's day... P.S: Sorry **_

_**this took so long to get on FF.* **_

Renamon: Would you just hurry up?

Rennis: Almost there!...

Renamon's inner thoughts: Oh god, oh god, oh god this _**can't **_be happening! What's he

thinking?! Or more importantly what is he feeding that thing? It's dug into my back-fur

and actually pushing me forward!? He's a damn tripod!........ Don't think about it, don't

think about it... Oh god I thought about it!!!

Rennis: You alright there? You're looking kind of squirrely.

Renamon: ***meep***... D-do you have the tea yet?

Rennis: Uh... Ya?...

Renamon: Then c-c-could you... could you move, y-you're kind of spearing me...*She

said with a very red shade to her face*

Rennis: What are you-.... Oh god! *He backed off quickly and slipped resulting in his

hand coming down onto a cup shattering it under his palm followed by a hard thud as his

hand hit the counter top, the tea box fell onto the counter bounced side to side before

resting upside-down with the tea bags all over the counter.*

Renamon: Rennis! Ar-are you okay?

Rennis: ...

Renamon: Rennis?

Rennis: ..! Uh ya, I-I'm fine... ^o^'''

Renamon: You sure?.. You hit that cup _**and **_the counter?

Rennis: ... Ya, yes I'm okay... I just need something. *He walks over to a drawer and

takes out a pair of tweezers, he then slinks over to the kitchen table and sits down.*

Renamon: Rennis?.. W-why isn't your hand bleeding? I mean I saw it get cut?

Rennis: ... *He sat there picking shards of cup from his hand.*

Renamon: Rennis?!

Rennis: !.. Oh! T-the hand, ya I'm fine... Just a scratch or two.

Renamon: Rennis, let me see your hand...

Rennis: What? No! Ah I mean no it's fine, really.

Renamon: I wasn't asking Rennis, let me see your hand... Now.

Rennis: !.. *He was shocked, to think that she would be that worried or that forceful

about something like this... but he reluctantly extended his hand towards her.*

Renamon: .........! What... What in the world!? Wh-what's with this hand? It's... It's made

of metal!? *She said with a surprisingly high tone as she quickly released it.*

Rennis: ...

Renamon: Rennis? W-what's going on here?

Rennis: Huuggghhhhh... This exactly why I didn't want to say anything about it.

Renamon: Rennis?

Rennis: Uuuurrrrgggggggggggg... I, I have an artificial limb...

Renamon: Why would you hide something like that?

Rennis: Well you'd be surprised at the looks you get when people hear you're

handicapped, specially when it's a whole arm... They think because I have an artificial

arm they have to force feed me their pity and "Oh my, I had no idea!"...... And I thought

that you'd act the same way or think that it was weird...

Renamon: You thought that _**I**_ would think you were odd because of a metal limb?

Rennis, I'm a six foot tall talking digital fox that fights evil with the help of a 14 year old

girl and her friends which are but not limited to: a boy who wares goggles 24/7, a

martial artist optimistic pessimist, a small white digimon who lives off of cream puffs,

two nerds, a know it all pretty boy, and an emo bipolar girl with a puppet...

Rennis: W-well I hadn't really thought about it that way...

Renamon: Anyway... So you're not in any pain?

Rennis: No, why do you ask~ *He's cut off by an abrupt punch to his good arm.*

Hey! Ow, what's the big idea?

Renamon: _**That **_was for making me worry and _**THIS **_*Ero-punch!* is for not putting on

pants when you have guests.

Rennis: Aaoooooowwwwwww! This is how you treat friends?.. And did you just shout

"Ero-punch!"?

Renamon: Of course not... And only the ones who don't know how to act around a lady.

Rennis: Right... Moving on. If this is about the... um... "spear" attack earlier I uh, ha ha

um... Sorry?

Renamon: Just forget it... and _**never**_ mention it again.

Rennis: Sure, you say that now after you've hit me twice in my _**non-mechanical**_ arm!

You know, the one that hurts... from you _**punching**_ me!

Renamon: It doesn't still hurt does it?

Rennis: What, the arm or my pride?

Renamon: The arm of course.

Rennis: No, it's feeling okay I guess... Then again you do punch like a girl.

Renamon: Pardon? -_-

Rennis: And moving on!.. I'll go get some pants! *He quickly gets up and leaves for the

safety of his room.*

Renamon: Idiot...

_***Cut to Rennis looking for a clean pair of pants to throw on as he drops his towel **_

_**when suddenly...* **_

Renamon: Did you not get the memo that I can teleport? And what was that about

punching like a gi-... li-like a... Oh my...

Rennis: Dear god women! Knock damn it knock!.. and leave, leaving would be nice!

Renamon: I-I-I'm__surprised! I-I mean sorry, I'm _**so**_ sorry! *Renamon dashes out of the

room with her hands over her red face in embarrassment.*

Rennis's inner thoughts: What is that chicks problem? Punching me in the arm is one

thing but just coming and going as she pleases in other peoples homes is kind of out

there, I mean was trying to see me naked~ Ha... Oh god! What if she was? What if she's

a stalker?.. WHAT IF SHE CAN READ MINDS!?... No Rennis, that's just crazy

thinking... I mean there's no way she can hear me think, right?.. Oh man I don't know

anymore, I've never gotten to know a digimon before?... No, that's just stupid and she

doesn't seem like the peeping type either... She just popped in without thinking again

that's all, but damn it! She saw me in all my "one eyed trouser snake" wonder!.........

Then again, seeing someone like her who's calm and cool get so embarrassed was worth

it since she was actually kind of cute when all flustered like that... Anyway.*Getting his

pants and shirt on he makes his way back to the kitchen.*

Renamon: ?

Rennis: Oh, you're still here?

Renamon: A-ah um well... I... I wanted to...

Rennis: Hold that thought would you. *He walked over to his knife drawer and pulled

out a steak knife.*

Renamon: ! Wh-what are you going to do with that?

Rennis: Just some last minute "repairs" I need to make.

Renamon: Repairs?

*He went over to the table and sat down again, he then began making an incision at the

wrist of his metal limb then started peeling the fake skin off of his hand almost like a

glove.*

Renamon: _***Hurppp* **_I, I think I'm going to be sick. -!

Rennis: It's just latex, relax.

Renamon: We digimon don't really work the same as humans in that sense, when we

sustain lethal injuries we simply digitize instead of leaving a pile of bones behind!

_***Hurpppp!* ***_Renamon covers her eyes in disgust*

Rennis: Still it's just rubber see? No blood or anything.

Renamon: You promise?

Rennis: Ha... Ya, I promise.

Renamon: ... *Peek*

Rennis: See?

Renamon: ...........? That is _**so**_ weird... And creepy... An-and weird!

Rennis: You going to be okay?

Renamon: ? Ya... I'm fine now.

Rennis: Good, so what was it you had to say before?

Renamon: Oh? Um I was ah... I was wondering... Just, how did you um... Loose your

arm? Just call it morbid curiosity...

Rennis: ............... -_-

Renamon: !? I-I'm sorry, that's not something I should have asked.

Rennis: Uhhhhhh... No it's okay, I just haven't had to talk about it in a while... It was

almost four years ago, I was in a car accident when I was 18...

Renamon: !...............

Rennis: Well long story short, I'm real life cyborg...

Renamon: ....................................

Rennis: Anyway, I should get going or else waking up early had no real point.

Renamon: Where to?... If you don't mind my asking that is?...

Rennis: Off to visit the family of course, haven't been out that way for a while. Wouldn't

want them to think I forgot about them now would I?

Renamon: Oh well no, no you wouldn't... I should get going myself... Lot's of... stuff to

do.

Rennis: Oh? Too bad, I was hoping you'd come along... The car ride can be kind of dull,

it would have been to have someone else in the car to keep awake... You know, so I don't

crash and _**die**_ in my sleep.

Renamon: W-what? But, what would your family say?

Rennis: I really doubt that they'll care...........

Renamon: ........... Well?......

Rennis: =(^w^)=

Renamon: !? Well, if you're sure they'd be okay with it?....

Rennis: Won't be a problem, trust me.........................

_***Oh my, that's all for now fans. But what could be waiting for our characters in **_

_**chapter 9? Only time will tell so until then**_ _**remember to read and review!***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

_***We return to our main characters Renamon and Rennis as they were about to start **_

_**out on an interesting journey.***_

Rennis: So, are you going to come with we?

Renamon: I don't have much else to do, if it's really alright that I go along then I guess

it would be okay to take a break from the usual...

Rennis: Well alright then, I'll grab my coat and keys then we're on our way.

*After grabbing said items the two make their way down into the parking garage of the

apartment complex.*

Rennis: There she is, the bitch that took my arm...

Renamon: W-what?!

Rennis: The car right there, looks a bit better after three years worth of repairs though.

*Rennis points the index finger of his prosthetic arm towards a hulk of car, a 1969

Dodge Charger RT with flat black paint, purple tinted windows and a set of chrome mag

rims.*

Renamon: You mean this is... This is the car you were in when you had the accident?

Rennis: Sure is, it was a pain in the ass getting it back together too...

Renamon: But why would you keep it after something like that?

Rennis: ... Not the car's fault it crashed, the road was iced over and so it...... So it

couldn't stop in time... That's all................

Renamon: .......

Rennis: Something wrong?

Renamon: N-no I just, I haven't really ridden in many cars before so... I'm just kind of

iffy about them.

Rennis: Well it's a bit to far for running or shadow jumping or whatever it is you do, it's on the outskirts of the city inside of a thick tree-line.

Renamon: A tree-line?

Rennis: Basically a forest but smaller, only around the property.

Renamon: Oh... For privacy?

Rennis: No, my father lived out there as a kid and when he was dating my mother he

planted a bunch of bamboo trees around the place and they just kept growing until they

made a mini forest... It's actually kind of cool.

Renamon: I see... It certainly sounds interesting enough.

Rennis: There's even a cherry blossom tree in the back yard, I'm sure you'll get a kick

out of it, come on.

*He walks over to the car and opens up the passenger door while signalling for her

to come over.*

Renamon: ... Oh alright but I'm trusting you to not kill us both.

Rennis: I'll have you know I have an impeccable driving record... Heh, minus that time

for street racing... Hew boy was that a big fire ball!~ ^o^'

Renamon: You're _**really**_ not helping with my doubts about this.

Rennis: Oh don't be such a worrywart, my racing days are behind me now... Besides I'd

Have to be crazy to drive like that at this time of year in this weather...

Renamon: Still, the feeling I'm filled with right now is not confidence. What if you are

crazy?..

Rennis: Hmmm good point, hey did I remember to take any little blue pills before we

left? O-o

Renamon: .................. -_-

Rennis: It was a joke, a joooookkkkkkkke~ okay?

Renamon: Not a very funny one.

Rennis: Ouch... Our we still doing this?

Renamon: Alright... I'll get in.

*She walked over and looked inside, it was an almost all black interior with purple

mixed in that made for an interesting sight.*

Renamon: You _**really**_ like black don't you?

Rennis: Actually I'm more purple kind of guy, I just thought the black well with it.

Renamon: Okay.....

*Rennis held the door while she sat inside.*

Renamon: ....................?

Rennis: Is there a problem?

Renamon: Yes there is... I've never seen a seat-belt like this, how... How do I...

Rennis: It's a five-point belt made for racing.... Uh fast driving...... I-it's for safety!

Renamon: Oh, but how do I connect it?

Rennis: Here, I'll show you. *He instructs her to bring the two side pieces over her

shoulders and to connect them in the middle, then he reaches down the front of the seat

to grab the bottom strap and brings it up, he then connects it to the middle piece and

looks up to the now strapped in Renamon.*

Rennis: Simple see... Something wrong?

Renamon: Well... It's a bit _**snug**_...

Rennis: Hmm?

Renamon: D-d-down... _**there**_... A-and _**here**_ as well...........

Rennis: ...?

*He looks down and sure enough the harness is ridding snug against her... private

areas, the harness was never built with digimon in mind and because no one ever rides

shotgun the harness was never adjusted for a passenger. To make matters worse the side

straps were tight also and this was causing Renamon's chest to squish slightly making it

even more apparent that she was in fact female.*

Rennis: ! Oh lord... I um.... I'll j-just let you fiddle with those....... I-I mean I'll show you

how to adjust them... With my seat-belt!

Renamon: A-alright, just hurry. This is kind of uncomfortable.

Rennis: Yes mam!...

*Rennis rushed over to the drivers side of the car and climbs into his harness.*

Rennis: Alright, you just grab hold of this strap and pull here, here and here! G-got it?

Renamon: Um... _***Umphh!* **_Th-that just made it tighter!

Rennis: No! The other way, other way! _***Gulpp***_

Renamon: Ouch ouch ouch!

Rennis: What's wrong!?

Renamon: My fur's getting stuck in the metal things! Do something!

Rennis: Like what?

Renamon: I don't know! Help me get it free!

Rennis: I uh... Um... Oh man........

*Renamon's chest fur was caught in the adjusting mechanism and was getting pulled

on painfully.*

Renamon: Owwwwwwww!............. T-T

Rennis: Ummmmmm... Ah...... How about scissors?

Renamon: Are you nuts? I'll have a bald spot!...... Just undo the buckle thing!

Rennis: I ahhhhhhh.... Crap........ Alright fine! Just hold in there okay.

Renamon: T-T .........................

Rennis: Alright, here goes... Just got to move this piece back... And this part up...

Annnnnnnddddddddddddddddddd slide this out... No in, slide it in............................

Renamon: OoO'' T-T ..............................

Rennis: ...............! I got it! I got it, it's okay. Your fur's just fine, all there minus a phew

strands, still soft and fluffy...

Renamon: ....................................

Rennis: ...............................................

Renamon: ................................................

Rennis: .......... What's my hand resting on?

Renamon: Something it has no place being on...

Rennis: Right-O!...

Renamon: .........................................

Rennis: ...................................................

Renamon: Why haven't you moved it?... -_-

Rennis: Why haven't you asked me to? -

Renamon: ........................................

Rennis: ................... -?

Renamon: Alright... You can remove.... _**now**_...

Rennis: Okay~................. How's that lower strap treating you? ;)

Renamon: ................... Just drive... -

Rennis: Engines are go! _***Rrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrrrrrghhh...***_

Renamon: ..................................

Rennis: Heh... It does that some times, just got to let it sit...

Renamon: .............................................

Rennis: Or I try it now? _***Rrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~ chrvooooommmmmm! Chrrrrvvvoooooooooommmmmmmmmm!***_

Rennis: It's alive! It's alivveeee!!! Forward my behemoth!

Renamon: ....................... You are crazy aren't you?

Rennis: I like to think of myself as being eccentric... 0oO!

Renamon: Riiigggghhhhhttttttt............................

Renamon's inner thoughts: What am I doing in this thing?!... And with _**him**_ behind the

wheel? I've got a bad feeling about this...

Rennis: And we're off!.................. Think you could close your door? -

Renamon: Right, sorry...

Rennis: Okay! Doors are closed! Harness fits! Engine running!~ _****Crrppmmhhh...****_

Renamon: ... You just had to go and jinx it didn't you?

Rennis: .......................................... _***Whaaaaaackkkkkkkkk!... Crrrrr- **_

_**crrrrrvvrrrooom! Chrrvvvvoooooommmm! Chhhrrrrvvvoommmmm!***_

Rennis: And we're off!... For real this time!

Renamon's inner thoughts: Please don't let us die, please don't let us die!

*After a lengthy, boring and surprisingly safe car ride our hero's come up to lane-way

that disappears into a thick wall of bamboo tree.*

Renamon: !?..

*As the car drove up the lane-way and further into the thicket of trees the outside world

faded away until all Renamon could see was a small house inside of a clearing.*

Rennis: Finally here! *He pulls up in front of the house, shuts the engines off and gets

out then makes his way over to the passenger side door.*

Rennis: You coming or would you rather stay in there? ;)

Renamon: Just undo the harness...

Rennis: Okay okay, hang on a sec... There go, you're free!

Renamon: Ha ha now move, I'm all stiff from the long ride.

Rennis: Pfffff, cmphhhh!

Renamon: What?

Rennis: Nothing! Not like I was thinking something dirty from what you said, nope not

me!...

Renamon: ....... Right...

Rennis: Wow, I really haven't been here in a while? The bamboo's all overgrown, I'll

have to trim it back sometime.

Renamon: It is a bit wild isn't it I sort of like it though. It's long, stiff, simple yet

beautiful, and easy to handle...

Rennis: Heh, that's what she said! =(^w^)=

Renamon: What? Who said?

Rennis: Never mind! Chmmphhh!

Renamon: You're odd, you know that right?

Rennis: Been that way for as long I can remember!

Renamon: ......................... So, do we just head inside?

Rennis: Hmm? No there out back...

Renamon: They're expecting us?

Rennis: You could say that...

*The two make their way into the backyard when...*

Renamon: !... Oh goodness... _**This**_ is what you meant?

*In front of them stood a cherry blossom tree with three stones around its base...

Each stone had a name and date printed on it............ They were grave stones...*

Rennis: ............

Renamon: Th... This is what you meant when... When you said they wouldn't mind?...

Rennis: ......................

Renamon: Rennis?...

Rennis: ..............................

Renamon: Rennis!?

Rennis: !... Ya... That's what I meant.....

Renamon: Why?

Rennis: .............

Renamon: Why didn't you just tell me?

Rennis: ... I figured you wouldn't come with me... And, and I just didn't want to come

alone again... I... I'm sorry.

Renamon: ................

Rennis: ........................

Renamon: You, you don't have to apologize...

Rennis: ?...

Renamon: I... I can't _**really**_ understand what it feels like to loose a family member since

digimon don't come into the world the same way as humans or other natural life forms

do... but... but still, I doubt I'd be able to visit them... like this alone either...........

Rennis: ..........

Renamon: So... so you don't... so you don't have to apologize just... just don't be stupid

like that again... okay?...

Rennis: .............. Renamon...

Renamon: !... W-what is it?...

Rennis: ... Thank you....... Thank you Renamon... *-*

Renamon: ?......

Rennis: ............... Do... do you still want to meet them?...

Renamon: ....................... Sure...

*They walk closer to the tree and stop in front of the middle stone.*

Renamon: ...............

Rennis: ....... My father, Sinis Tora... my mother, Rena Tora... and my sister, Rin Tora...

Renamon: ..................

Rennis: Heh...

Renamon: ?...

Rennis: My mothers name... has the same four first letters as your name?...

Renamon: !... Yes, yes it does... a little odd.

Rennis: Ya...

Renamon: Rennis?

Rennis: Ya?

Renamon: How did your parents come up with your name?

Rennis: Simple actually, they putt both of their names together... Rena and Sinis, Rennis.

_**(Oh dear, such a sad outcome to the story of his family, the poor boy! But what will**_

_**chapter 10 bring I wonder? Who knows I haven't written yet? We'll all just have to**_

_**wait and see when the time comes? Until then remember to read and review!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

_***We return to where we last left our dynamic duo, just as Rennis was **_

_**explaining why his parents named him the way they did to Renamon.**_

_**P.S: This chapter is where some of the more R-rating content starts**_

_**but will not be a constant, the most of the R-content will be cursing.***_

Rennis: So that's why they named me Rennis.

Renamon: Hmm... *Brrrrr* It's starting to cool down already?

Rennis: Ya, there isn't much out here to stop the wind unlike in the city, course it doesn't

help that it's winter... Want to go inside?

Renamon: Yes please..

*Rennis unlocked the front door and the two hurried into the home*

Rennis: Well shit! it's not much warmer in here then out there!.. at least the wind can't

blow through here though... I'll go see what state the fireplace is in, maybe I can start

a small fire?

*Some time passed and Rennis returned.*

Renamon: Well?

Rennis: The chimney looks alright, no blockage or severe buildup so it _**should **_be fine.

Renamon: Should?

Rennis: Well... it's not really something you can be 100% on, there's always room

for something to go wrong.

Renamon: Because hearing that last bit gives me less reason to worry why?

Rennis: ... What I'm saying is that it's out of our hands so if something happens it

happens, not much we can do about it so no reason to worry.

Renamon: I can't say I understand your reasoning on the matter but I suppose you're

right... What are we supposed to burn?

Rennis: There should be a pile of fire wood in the back room, I'll go check it...

Renamon: Again with the _**should**_, I'll go with you...

*After a short walk to the back room via the kitchen...*

Rennis: Well that was a good haul!

Renamon: I still surprised this place would still be burning wood for heating?

Rennis: Well there is a heater in the basement but it runs off oil and diesel so it's the

fireplace for us.

Renamon: So Davy Crockett, how are you going to start this fire?

Rennis ... That is a very good question.

Renamon: ... You're kidding right?.. please tell me you weren't just flying by the seat of

your pant's up till now?

Rennis: ... Of course I have a plan... and that plan just so happens to include me flying

by the seat of my pants...

Renamon: ......................... We're going to freeze, I knew it!

Rennis: Hey now, have faith! I'll just go scout style and use these sticks!

Renamon: ............... Right... you do that, I'll go sit over there and you tell me how that

works out for you...

Rennis: Spoilsport!

*Three hours and some change latter...*

Renamon: ..........

Rennis: ..................

Renamon: ....................

Rennis: ............................. I, I got it! I did it! Mwahahahaha! And I shall call it, FIRE!

Renamon: What? You're joking right, you actually did it? You actually started a fire

with two sticks?

Rennis: YES!... Well yes and no...

Renamon: _**And**_ no?

Rennis: Well funny thing is... heh... After breaking most of the twigs I went for the last

couple and... they turned out to be old fireplace matches...

Renamon: You're telling me we just spent three _**hours **_trying to rub sticks to make fire

and there were matches right there this whole time!

Rennis: Well ya... Wow wow wow, what's all this _**we **_business? _**I've **_been over here on

_**my**_ knees trying to light a fire with _**sticks**_! And _**you've **_been sitting on that couch just

watching!

Renamon: Well what else was I supposed to do? Do I look like I'd know how to start

a fire with sticks?

Rennis: Good point.

Renamon: Well you'd better be-... Wait what?

Rennis: You're right, I don't really know why I got upset over it.

Renamon: You... You are weird, I mean you get up tight about something and just drop

it? What kind of way of thinking is that?

Rennis: It's a "I don't want to start a shout-fest over nothing in particular because I may

actually enjoy your company and criticism" way of thinking...

Renamon: ... D-did you just............ Huhhhhh, I'm sorry...

Rennis: Anyway we've got a fire going so this part of the room should heat up nicely, I

suggest you pull up a chair since the whole room probably won't warm up fully.

Renamon: Alright... You know, I'm surprised that this place is still so nice?

Rennis: Hmm?

Renamon: What I mean is that you would think being out in the country like this would

mean more repairs, more vandalism and such...

Rennis: Ah but that's because you haven't heard the same stories as the other locals...

Renamon: Stories?

Rennis: Yes... Tales of shadowy figures in the night, people standing in windows that

shouldn't be there, paintings and other objects around the house watching your every

move, and... the _**ghost stories**_...

Renamon: G-ghost stories?

Rennis: Yes... Tales of former owners being seen on the property long after they've

passed away... of things moving about under their own will... People that say they saw

eyes watching them from the darkness of the room on moonless nights...

Renamon: P-please stop that...

Rennis: Oh?... Do you hear that?... o

Renamon: ............... J-just the wind?

Rennis: Hmmm, I don't think so?... o

Renamon: Stop trying to creep me out... because it's working...

Rennis: Oh alright, you're no fun. I was onl-... D-did you hear that?

Renamon: It's not funny anymore Rennis.

Rennis: No seriously, I thought I heard someth- _***Knock-knock-knock!***_

Renamon: Hmmm.......... - !

Rennis: ...... - ?

Door: .......................

Renamon: M-maybe if we're quiet they'll go away?...

Rennis: ..............................

Door: Who's in there? We could see the smoke all the way from our place!

Renamon: Well? Say something...

Rennis: ............. W-who is it!

Door: ............... Rennis? Is that you boy?

Renamon: - ?

Rennis: - ?

Door: You still there!

Rennis: Y-yeah, my name's Rennis. What's it to you?

Door: Bahhhh! I thought I recognized that car!

Rennis: Who are you and how do you know my car?

Door: Don't tell me you've gone and forgotten your old uncle K?

Rennis: Uncle K?........ - ?

Renamon: Don't look at me?

Rennis: Hmmmm? K, k, k, k?.... OoO! Katto is that you? What are you doing up here

you old geezer!

Katto: _**GEEZER!**_ Who do ya think ya are calling me geezer? I ain't that old ya know!

Rennis: Well your grammar and lack of patience for the young sure could have fooled

me?

*He says as he gets up and walks over to the door.*

_***Door creaking open.***_

Katto: How long has it been kid? Two, three years? Ya remember my son Tulka?

Tulka: Hey, long time no see Tora. What brings you out to the boonies?

Rennis: ?... Just stopping by to pay my respects and to take a look around the old place.

What about you two?

Katto: Oh just the usual, trim back the bamboo, make sure everything's where it should

be... Well now, who's your friend? Oh ho ho I get it, brought a lady friend out with ya

hmm? Figured you'd get some alone time, Oh if your Sinis could see his boy all grown

up-... Oh well goodness! Didn't expect that?

Tulka: Hmm?

Rennis: Oh ya guys this Renamon... She's a digimon, and a friend...

Katto: Ah yes well, nice to meet you young lady. My name's Katto, this is my son Tulka.

Tulka: Hey.

Renamon: H-hello, it's very nice to meet you both...

*She said while taking a small bow.*

Katto: Oh ho ho, pretty _**and **_well mannered. You've gone and snagged yourself a fine

one my boy!

Renamon/Rennis: Wh-what no, it's! We're not? O-O

Katto: Oh ho ho, no need to hide it. Just the two of you, alone in a big cold house

scooting in close to the warm fire place. A clever plan if I have heard one my boy!

Tulka: Didn't think you had it in ya Tora! *Tulka says as he slaps Rennis playfully on the

shoulder.*

Rennis: W-w-we haven't! We didn't!

Katto: Ah there ain't no shame in it boy! It's as natural as stink on a skunk!

Tulka: Yeah, it's just the natural chemistry between a man and a woman! Nothing to

be bashful about.

Renamon: ...................................... *She was speechless, the idea alone of what they

were hinting at was making the poor fox's brain fry with embarrassment!*

Rennis: Does it really look that way? R-Renamon help me tell them, this is just a big

misunderstanding!... Renamon?

*But Rennis could see that her face was bright red from embarrassment despite her

best efforts to hide this fact with the aid of her hands.*

Rennis's inner thoughts: Great! She's no help, it figures that the digital fox has the blue screen of death or in this case the red screen of death...

Renamon: ........... ---

=(O///O)=

()

(0___0)__]

Rennis: Guys enough!

Renamon: ............................!

Katto/Tulka: ... - -

Katto: The boy's right! Your mother would be giving me an ear full if she knew I was

teasing a young couple.

Tulka: Yeah and a fist full...

Rennis: Exactly, so why don't I help you two with the bamboo. I'll meet you over by

your truck in just a bit.

Katto: Oh you don't have to.

Rennis: I insist...

Tulka: Well if your sure.

Rennis: I am.

Katto: Alright then, we'll go get ready.

Rennis: Okay, I'll go get my tool...

Katto/Tulka: Alright!

*The two walk off towards their flatbed truck.*

Rennis: Renamon, are you alright?

Renamon: Y-yes... thank you for making them stop.

Rennis That really got under you skin huh? Besides, they were being jerks...

Renamon: Yes... I'm not sure why that topic bothers me so much. they were right even

if they were joking around, it's something natural that happens with everyone but still...

I'm just not used to being in that sort of conversation I guess, I never really think about

those sort of things so I get flustered and...

Rennis: And... and what?

Renamon: Oh! Nothing nothing! I just get embarrassed... =(///)=

Rennis: Right... I'm going to go help them out... You can just stay inside if you want?

Renamon: I think I'll do that, it'll give me time to settle down...

Rennis: Alright, If you get bored feel free to have look around the place... just beware

the spirits... o

Renamon: Not funny... *She said while heading back into the house.*

Rennis: Heh...

*Rennis headed towards the back of the house where there was another door that

leaded into the back room of the house were the firewood was kept, he then returned to

Katto and Tulka out front.*

Katto: Dear god boy! You're going to use that to cut bamboo?

Rennis: Why not?

Katto: Well it looks to be a battle axe!

Rennis: A war axe actually. .#Slide 1

Tulka: What's the difference?

Rennis: Well battle axe's were more common to be double bladed while war axe's were

more common to be a single blade design, more heavy too.

Katto: Right-o but why would you want to use it for bamboo cutting?

Rennis: Funner that way!

Tulka: Hey, no fair!

Katto: Tulka!

Tulka: Sorry...

Rennis: I've got another one inside if you want to try? w

Tulka: Really?

Rennis: Yeah, we can go get it in a bi-

Renamon from inside the house: Yyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Tulka: What the fuck!

Rennis: Was that Renamon?

Katto: Go you idiot, check on your chick!

Rennis: But we're not-

Tulka: Just go man go!

Rennis: Hang on Renamon...

*He dropped his axe and ran inside as fast as his legs would carry him.*

Rennis: Renamon!... Where are ya?

*The house was quiet.*

Rennis: Renamon!

*Still nothing until...*

_***Creeeeeaaakkkkkkkkkkkk***_

Rennis: Renamon!... Sounded like the second floor, Hold on Renamon...

*He dashed up the stairs and rounded the corner leading to the master bedroom.*

Rennis: Renamon! Where are you!... where are you.............. -_-

*Another noise is heard this time a sort of shuffling sound, like something against

wood.*

Rennis: Renamon!...

Renamon: R-Rennis...

*It was Renamon, she was on the ground curled up near what was once a standing suit

of armour that was now laying sprawled out across the floor.*

Rennis: R-Renamon? What happened? Are you alright?

Renamon: .................

Rennis: Renamon?

Renamon: ........................

*She said nothing, she was shaking with her eyes shut as if she were afraid to open

them.*

Rennis: Renamon?... You okay?

Renamon: .................................

Rennis: Renamon? What's wrong you're shaking?

*He knelt down to check if she alright since she wouldn't answer him and to get more

or less eye level with her.*

Rennis: Renamon, what happened?

Renamon: ...................

Rennis: Renamon?... I-it's okay Renamon, I'm right here so tell me what happened?

*He placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting fashion and tried to get her to

calm down when she suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of him, with her face

buried in his chest and her arms around him holding tightly. He raised his arms so as to

keep them free, time passed and she didn't let go so he brought his arms back down

and placed them both around her in a similar way to how she was holding him.*

Rennis: Renamon what happened? Why are you being so clingy?

Renamon: I...

Rennis: Hmm? What's wrong?...

Renamon: I... I was so... so scared...

Rennis: Scared? You scared? Of what?

Renamon: The eyes, I saw the eyes!... Make them go away, I can't open my eyes until

they go away... Please!

Rennis: Renamon, it's okay... I'm here now, there's nothing to be afraid of now. I told you earlier I was only joking didn't? There are no eyes in the darkne-

Renamon: No! I saw them, I really saw them!

Rennis: Where?

Renamon: In... In the armour...

Rennis: The armour?

*Rennis turned as much as he could with Renamon holding on to him to see what she

was talking about, an old suit of armour that had been against the wall for the purpose

of looking cool had fallen over.*

Rennis: What do you mean you saw eyes?

*Her grip tightened and her face tried even harder lose itself in his shirt.*

Renamon: In the helmet... they were shining at me...

Rennis: The helmet you say?.. Renamon, look at this...

Renamon: Na uh!..

Rennis: Come on, look.

Renamon: .......................

Rennis: There's nothing in it, I promise.

Renamon: You promise?

Rennis: Yes Renamon, I promise you that there are no eyes in this helmet...

Renamon: Alright... I'll look.

Rennis: ...................

Renamon: ...................

Rennis: See, no eyes... there's nothing, just a dusty empty helmet.

Renamon: But, but I saw them. I know I did...

Rennis: What you saw... was these little polished metal pieces made to look like eyes

to spook the enemy of whoever was wearing the suit, like the masks on samurai armour.

Renamon: Really?

Rennis: Really, are you going to be okay now?

Renamon: I can't believe I was so frightened by that thing, I'm a fighter after all...

Rennis: Probably for the same reason I would have done something similar to what you

did... Without the girly scream of course, you probably thought it was a ghost or

something huh?

Renamon: Y-yeah... Wait, what do you mean _**girly **_scream?

Rennis: How else do you think I knew you were up here and scared?

Renamon: ... Did I really sound _**girly**_?

Rennis: Like a bimbo in a horror movie.

Renamon: .......................

Rennis: Hmm? What's wrong? I was only kidding?

Renamon: Rennis?...

Rennis: Yeah?...

Renamon: Do you... do think I could maybe stay like this for a little bit longer?

Rennis: Y-... Yes... yes you can...

Renamon: =(-///-)=

*She kept her head against his chest and her arms around him. Rennis brought his

head down a bit lower and closed his eyes, breathing the soft and warm smell of her

fur. They staid like this for minutes but what felt like hours...*

Tulka: Oy! Are you two up there!

Renamon/Rennis: Ghhhhh! =(o///o)=

Kotta: Well are ya?

Rennis: Y-yeah we're up here!

Katto: Is everything okay!

Rennis: Yeah, Renamon's okay! Me too!

Katto: Well alright then we're coming up! You two better be decent, I don't need to

see everything life has to offer!

*Renamon and Rennis separated and got back up to their feet in time for Katto and

Tulka to get up the stairs and around the corner.*

Katto: Eh? What's all this mess then?

Tulka: What, you two get a little _**too**_ worked up huh? w

Renamon: No! No my tail hit it, that's why I freaked out...

Katto: That's why you screamed like that? I mean I could understand being shocked...

Tulka: But to scream like that? We thought the worst...

Renamon: I'm terribly sorry to worry you all like that.

*She gave a bow as she apologized.*

Rennis: Come on, help me get this into the other room so I can fix it later okay

Renamon?

Renamon: Y-yes, of course.

Katto: We'll help too right son?

Tulka: Alright...

*The four of them quickly got the many pieces of the armour into the master bedroom

and placed them in the corner of the room, afterwards Rennis sat on the end of the bed

and looked around the room.*

Rennis: Haven't been in here for a long time...

Katto: Hey Rennis?

Rennis: Hmm, yeah what?

Katto: What ever happened to those _**you know whats **_that your family had passed down

through the years?

Rennis: Hmm? What are you talking about?

Katto: What am I talking about? Boy, don't tell me you've forgot your family history?

I mean you've been gone awhile but still?

Rennis: What?... wait... you mean, you mean _**those**_? The heirlooms of my family?

Katto: Those are the ones.

Tulka: What are ya talking about pop?

Katto: Don't ya remember boy? The sword and armour! Don't tell me you both forgot!

Rennis: No, no I remember now... But I'm not really sure what happened to them? I

think my dad hid them so they would be safe in case something happened...

Katto: Any idea where?

Rennis: Not really... Maybe in this room actually and in the wall?

Tulka: The wall?

Rennis: Yeah ha heh, my dad was weird that way, can't blame him though they were

damn cool!

Renamon: And what are you talking about here?

Rennis: Oh right! My family goes way back to the medieval days, had a long line of

warriors and knights. The sword and armour of one of my ancestors was passed down

through my family line, except I don't know where they are since my dad hid them.

Renamon: Knights? I thought that all the families in this area would have had samurai

in their family, knights are from Europe?

Rennis: Yes my mother was Japanese but my father was Canadian, he changed his last

name when he moved over here years ago. Never really said why he went as far as to

change his last name though...

Renamon: Oh, well how are going to find them then?

Rennis: Don't know... Don't suppose you've got a metal detector on you?

Renamon: Not likely.

Tulka: How about a stud finder?

Rennis: On you?

Katto: No, in the truck.

Rennis: Well at least we would know where to start looking.

Tulka: I'll go grab it... It's in the glove-box right pop?

Katto: Yep.

Rennis: Might as well do something while we wait, try looking around for seams in the

walls. Maybe even things around the room that odd like they might move like a switch.

Renamon: You're father was little paranoid maybe?

Katto: Maybe paranoid but not stupid, if hid them we in for a task...

Rennis: That's the Tora family way! "Go big or go home". Just wish he hadn't lived by

it so tightly... You'd think he would at least left a hint for his own family?

Renamon: .............

Katto: ........................

Rennis: ...........................

Renamon: .............................

Katto: ........................................

Rennis: .......................................... Wait that's it!

Renamon: What is?

Rennis: The book shelf!

Katto: Like in one of those spy movies!

Rennis: Exactly! I bet he thought no one would think someone would actually use

something like that in their home!.......... And if this is dad we're talking about....

Then it has to be his and my favourite book... "Tigers & Swords."

Renamon: Tigers and swords?

Rennis: It was filled with stories and art about tigers and swords!

Katto: I think we gathered that much son.

Rennis: I used to ask him to read it every night to me when I was little and even when

I wouldn't ask. Now where is it?...

Renamon: ....................

Rennis: Here it is! Now I should just have to pull it like so and...

*Nothing happens.*

Rennis: The hell?

Katto: Looks like we gave your old man too much credit?

Rennis: ................

Renamon: .................

Katto: ..............................

Tulka: I'm back-

*Rennis turns around and whips the book at the rooms further wall which

results in the breaking of a wall mounted mirror.*

Tulka: ! o ?

Rennis: ..................

Renamon: A bit tense are we?

Katto: Damn boy! Don't scare an old man like that.

Rennis: ... I.... I'm sorry guys... I just-

*Rennis stops as he see's something shining behind what was left of the mirror.*

Rennis: What the fuck is that?

Tulka: That's what I was thinking... -

Rennis: Not that, _**that**_.

*Rennis points towards the remains of the wall mirror where he saw the shining.*

Katto: Hmm?

*Katto walks over to the mirror and has a close look at it.*

Katto: It's a button?

Rennis: A button?.. Well what are you waiting for? Hit it!

Tulka: Come on pops, push it!

Katto: Well, here's hopping it's not like a spy movie where the house blows up?

Rennis/Renamon: - ! - !

Katto: Here goes nothing!

*The old man hits it and.............. there's a noise in the wall, gears clicking and clinking

then the most of the wall moves out, up and back into the wall like a garage door to

reveal two glass cabinets that were covered in age. Rennis walked over and wiped away

a layer of dust.*

Rennis: There she blows! Get me a rag would you?

Renamon/Tulka/Katto: ........?

Rennis: No one? Fine...

*He takes his shirt off and starts using it to clean the glass.*

Katto: How long you been waiting to do that boy?

Rennis: I have no idea as to what you are implying. ^w^

*He says with a sarcastic tone as he flexes.*

Renamon: Hmpp! =(-///-)=

Tulka: Right, guess I'll go take the stud-finder back to the truck?

Katto: I'll go with you...

Rennis: Heh, spoilsports. :3 _***Sweeek sqeeek sweenk sweeeeenkkkk.***_

Renamon: Hmm?...

Rennis: There they are in all their glory!

Renamon: ?...

*She walked up to the display casing.*

Rennis: Well, what do you think?

Renamon: Big...

Rennis: Well of course, what did you expect? "Go big or go home!"

Renamon: How could someone move in that?

Rennis: They didn't have much choice, it either this or get a knife in your gut.

Renamon: How... cheery.

Rennis: Not much room for cheer on the battlefield...

Renamon: Well encase you haven't noticed their aren't many of those anymore...

Rennis: Maybe not like they used to be but there are still wars and battles everyday...

Renamon: Well yes but... people don't run around in metal suits swinging swords.

Rennis: Yeah... A shame isn't it?

Renamon: Pardon?

Rennis: It's a shame that after generations of techniques and fighting styles that battles

today boil down to who has the biggest gun... I mean back then you had to really want

someone dead to do so but now, now you just have to pull a trigger or worse push a

button... There are so many deaths because of the technology that was supposed to make

us more civilized and above all the killing but... but all that happened was that we lost

more of what made us human, of what gave us our humanity. How can we hope to

survive if a simple misunderstanding could escalate to war because someone heard you

wrong and just had to push a button or make a phone call to nuke a country?...

Renamon: Well... yes but what about all the other good things technology has given us?

Rennis: Like?... TV rots your brain, cell phones give you cancer, fast food makes you

fat, automobile's fill our air with pollutants that are killing the very planet we're on, and

medicine costs so much that the people who need it can't afford it!...

Renamon: Well...

Rennis: Hmm?... I'm all ears.

Renamon: Well... if it weren't for technology I wouldn't be here?...

Rennis: Hmm?

Renamon: Digimon were made by man on computers and over the years the collected

data of all the computers, plains shopping malls phones government buildings and

anything else that's digital formed to make the digital world and all the digimon in it,

So if it weren't for technology I wouldn't exist...

Rennis: ............

Renamon: ................

Rennis: ............. Well... okay... you uh... wow, just wow...

Renamon: .....................

Rennis: Alright, so technology has _**something**_ good going for it...

Renamon: What?

Rennis: It was a complement okay, just take it... -

Renamon: Hmm, thank you.

Rennis: Yeah well, I'd better get back out there... see if they need a hand, you alright in

here?

Renamon: Yeah...

Rennis: You sure?... you know, after what just happened?

Renamon: I'll be fine, but thank you...

Rennis: Well okay, I'll be right outside if need me... I mean need something.

_**(Well, I wonder what you all thought of that? Why not let me know.**_

_**Remember to stay tuned for the next chapter, Chapter 11.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11.**_

_**(We continue from where we left our characters, Rennis had **_

_**returned outside to help Katto and his son Tulka cut the bamboo**_

_**while Renamon stayed inside where it was warm.)**_

Katto: You sure she'll be alright by herself?

Rennis: She'll be fine, or at least she said she would be...

Tulka: Hey, at least she knows the place isn't haunted now!

Rennis: - ... Oh ha ha, it is to laugh...

Katto: Come on Tulka, back to work.

Tulka: Okay okay.

*Katto and Tulka walked back to the bamboo they had been working on.*

Rennis's inner thoughts: I was really stupid to have told her that shit...

Still, I have to admit...

*He thinks back to when Renamon grabbed hold of him in the hallway.*

Rennis's inner thoughts: The way she held on like that, aside from the terror and tears...

Rennis: Sure as hell wasn't a bad way to spend five minutes... ^-^!

Katto: Hmm, what's that? Something stirring in that noodle of yours boy?

Rennis: Wh-what me? You're starting to hear things old man. -

Katto: O-o! Who are you calling an old man?

Tulka: Come on you two.

Katto: Your right... let's get this done.

Rennis: Ya...

Rennis's inner thoughts: Still, I should try to find a time to apologize again... You know,

to show I'm extra sorry. Heh he, maybe she'll?...

**(Que standard yet unrealistic daydream.**

Rennis: Re-Renamon? I... I just wanted say I'm

sorry again for earlier... you know, with the ghost stuff? It was really stupid of me...

Renamon: Oh Rennis... Don't be silly! *She exclaimed as she grabbed hard and buried

her face in his chest.*

Rennis: Renamon? W-what are you doing!

Renamon: I haven't been able to stop thinking about _**it**_ since you held me in the hall!

Rennis: What do you mean by _**it**___?

Renamon: Oh Rennis? Don't be so mean, making a lady say such indecent things... o

Rennis: W-what?... Oh! Y-you mean _**that it**_ ?

Renamon: /

Rennis: /

Renamon: Rennis?

Rennis: Y-ya?...

Renamon: w

Rennis: o! eep... N-now just take it easy Renamon... Renamon?

**...)**

Rennis: He... heh heh... / ahhhhhh~ ^w^

Katto: Rennis?

Rennis: Hehe... -w-

Tulka: Rennis!

Rennis: o3o ?... o.O!

Tulka: What in the world are you doing?

Rennis: W-what do mean? /

Tulka: You've been standing there with a goofy grin on your face for the past five

minutes?...

Rennis: o/o

Tulka: -_- ...

Katto: Oh ohhh hooohohoho~

Rennis: W-what's your problem old man? o_o'

Tulka: Pops?

Katto: I know what you were thinking about... but to think you'd be thinking of such

things when she's right inside?... Such dirty things. O-O

Tulka: What are you going on about dad?

Rennis: Shut it ya fossil, let's get back to work already. o.O'''

Katto: Wow wow okay, no need to bite an old mans head off.

Tulka: He wouldn't have to if you minded your business pops... -_-

**(Renamon was once again wondering the house, she was on the second floor and **

**moving past the room where the armour and sword were. She stopped after **

**noticing the door to a room further down the hall was open by a crack, she**

**walked inside.)**

Renamon: Hmmm, looks like a bedroom.

*There were magazines all over the place like car magazines, swimsuit magazines,

manga. She went over to the bed and sat down... there was quiet ting noise from under

the bed, she stood up*

Renamon: Oh no, did I break it?

*She looked under the bed and there was a metal box about a foot long, half a foot

deep, and half a foot tall. She pulled it out from under the bed and, the words "Keep out

this means you!" were written on top of its lid. Renamon let out a small laugh while

imagining a much younger Rennis writing this and hiding the box. She stood up and ran

to the window near the stairs that overlooked the front yard and saw that three man

were still trimming the bamboo so she hurried back to the room and sat down with the

box in front of her ready to be opened*

Renamon: Here goes...

*Creeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk...*

Renamon: ... OwO?

*There were sketch books and an "interesting" magazine inside, she picked one of the

books up and flipped through it. It was full of car drawings and some of his family, then

she got to the last page and saw something that puzzled her, it was a girl or at least a

very girly boy with animal features...*

Renamon: What the...

*She picked up the next one, thumbed through it and found the same thing only more.

The book was almost half filled with anthropomorphic drawings?*

Renamon: What in the world?...

*She picked up the last one and opened it, this time it was full with them only...

This time they were more adult in nature, and some of them were of her or "a" renamon

at least.*

Renamon: Wait, these can't be "me" after all the last he would have been in here I

hadn't come to the human world yet... huh?

*There was a small folder under where the last sketch book had been...*

Renamon: Should I? I mean after what I've already seen... It may not be a good idea,

w w... -w- Oh who am I kidding? I've got to look now~

*She picked up the folder and slowly opened it to the first page...*

Renamon: What the fuck!

*It was her again, well a renamon anyway.*

Renamon: What kind of kid keeps this sort of thing?... (a not amused look towards the

reader later)

Renamon's inner thoughts: I know I'm going to regret this but what the hell right?

*She began flipping through the pages, each one left her with a strange tingle down

below... She closed the book quickly and stuffed the box back under the bed.*

Renamon: My god... Okay, I'm going back downstairs and never speaking of this...

to "anyone"... ever!

*She says this but...*

Renamon: But... maybe I should say something to him? I mean to have these kind of

things here he has to be "interested"... right? o/o What am I saying! He's a human,

I'm a digimon... but still. When I... when he held me earlier I... Oh I don't know

anymore, what if he doesn't remember leaving these here?... What if he does? o.O

Rennis: What if he does what?

Renamon: O.O ...

**(Oh my, what a moment to walk in on eh? How will Renamon explain? What will**

**Rennis think? What will I have to go through to come up with the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned and find out, remember to please R&R.)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12.**_

**(When we left our friends Renamon had just realized what it **

**was like being caught doing something you'd really rather not**

**be caught doing, looking at someones personal things that said**

**someone went to great ends to hide said things. The problem **

**now? Figuring out a convincing cover story in order to get**

**Rennis to not question why she was in his old room with a guilty**

**look on her face...)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renamon: Um... I, ah... o.O' -!

Renamon's inner thoughts: Shit! Think, think, think!

Renamon: I-I-I was... Um looking for the?... - - ...! THE BATHROOM!...

Cough... I-I was looking for the bathroom...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: o/o

Rennis: ... Right, well it's ah... downstairs and?...

Renamon: o/o?

Rennis: I forget...

Renamon: -_-'

Rennis: Why don't I just show you, come on...

Renamon: Right!

*She stands up and goes for the door.*

Rennis: But ah... There is just one thing?

Renamon: W-w-what? o.o'

Rennis: Why... were you on the floor?

Renamon: I... I was... I ah saw another shadow!... I-i-i-it scared... me?

*She waited for a "don't bull shit me" stare but instead she was on the receiving end

of a hug.*

Renamon: W-what! What are y-y-you doing?

Rennis: I'm sorry!

Renamon: What?... -_-

Rennis: It's because of me again...

Renamon: I don't understand?

Renamon's inner thought: Shut up you fool! You'll get away with it if you just shut up!

Rennis: It's my fault again like before, when I told you all that shit about ghosts...

Renamon: Oh... Rennis. -_-

Rennis: I couldn't stop thinking about it outside, about how much of an ass I'd been by

doing that, about how much I scared you with that stuff and I... I wanted to apologize

again, especially now that it went and scared you again... I'm just, I'm just a big idiot!

*He held on tighter as if to say "my hug will make you better" but all it did was make

her feel worse for looking at his stuff without permission... Because now he was trying

his best not to cry in front of her since he thought she'd been scared because of his story

again.*

Renamon: Hey! I'm okay, really!

Rennis: But I...

Renamon: I'm fine, it's alright now just... just promise me you won't do something

stupid like that again, okay?

Rennis: Okay...

*He loosened his grip a little, then he found himself being hugged. They stood there

for a little while and he tightened his grip again, she then felt a phew wet drops fall on

her shoulder.*

Renamon's inner thoughts: Sigh, I am such dirt... -_-

Rennis: Alright, no point in standing around here all day, better get back downstairs...

*He said while turning away to try and hide him wiping his eyes.*

Renamon: Rennis...

Rennis: We'd better get to the washroom eh?

*He was trying to put on a smile as he spoke but it was clear that what he had said was

still making him feel guilty inside despite her forgiveness.*

Renamon: Ya... We really should.

*They left the room, went downstairs and headed for the bathroom when the front

door opened.*

Katto: Well! We're packing up and heading out Rennis, take care!

Rennis: Y-yeah! You two drive safe alright!

Tulka: Will do!

*CRASHHHH!*

Renamon: W-what was that?

Rennis: Like I would know?

*Hrhhhhnnnn!*

Rennis: The hell?

Renamon: Wait!

Rennis: I'm just going to look out the window.

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: Well?

Rennis: Come here.

Renamon: What?

Rennis: Come here, look for your self.

Renamon: ...

*She walked over to the window that Rennis was standing beside.*

Renamon: What is it?

Rennis: A bear.

Renamon: A bear! And you sound calm why?

Rennis: Just a bear, just don't do anything to piss it off.

Renamon: Right, maybe we should let the other two know?

Rennis: Right you are, you go do that and I'll keep an eye on our large friend.

Renamon: Just don't do anything stupid, okay.

Rennis: Yeah yeah, I'm not a child.

*She left to tell Katto and Tulka the news.*

Rennis: Son of a bitch, you better not...

*The bear was sniffing around his family's grave stones, and was paying an odd

amount of attention to his fathers grave.*

Rennis: What the hell are you up to?..

Katto: Rennis! Where is it?

Rennis: It's just outback here.

Tulka: I haven't seen a bear around here before, where the hell did it come from?

Rennis: Like I would know?

Katto: ...

Renamon: What should we do?

Rennis: Preferably nothing, unless we have to that is...

Tulka: Hey dad, is that old rifle still in the truck?...

Katto: ...

Tulka: Dad?

Katto: o.o! Oh... yes, yes it is. You'd better go grab it just in case...

Tulka: Alright, I'll be right back.

*He dashed outside and to his fathers truck.*

Rennis: I don't like how he's staying in that spot, it's like he's looking for something?

Katto: ...

*The bear turned towards the window as it kept circling the yard, like it was trying to

make up it's mind about something.*

Katto: !...

Rennis: -o-'

Renamon: What is it?

Rennis: I... I just had the weirdest feeling of deja vu?

*Crackkkkkk! The bear took a swipe at his fathers grave stone and the top half broke

off from the bottom.*

Rennis: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Katto: Wow, easy Rennis!

Renamon: Rennis!

*The bear turned and looked towards where the shouting came from, as it did a large

scar became visible to Rennis and the others.*

Katto: I-it's back!

Rennis: What the hell are you talking about old man? And let go of me damn it!

Katto: I suppose you wouldn't remember since you were still so young at the time...

Tulka: I'm back, I had trouble finding the bullets... What hells going on?

Katto: About time, hold onto this idiot while I explain.

Renamon: Ohmffff, easier said then done!... Rennis, take it easy!

*She was doing her best to hold him back without hurting him but he wasn't making

it easy, she was too used to fighting digimon and wasn't used to trying to hold

someone back like this.*

Rennis: Let go of me damn it!

Tulka: Sorry dude, no can do.

Katto: Now you listen and you listen good boy, do you remember "how" that bear

got that scar? Do you remember why?

Rennis: What the hell are you going on about?

Katto: If you really don't remember, I'll jog your memory for ya.

Rennis/Tulka/Renamon: ...

Katto: Alright then, here goes. Do you at least remember how you, your sister and floks

would spend some days in the backyard?

Rennis: Yeah...

Katto: Then do you remember the first day your dad showed ya how to chop the wood

with that old axe in the back room?

Rennis: I-I think so... Why?

Katto: If you can remember that then think, think real hard about that day.

Rennis: Hmm... What about the bear!

Katto: Just think!

Rennis: Okay, okay...

Rennis's inner thoughts: .

Rennis: o.o!

Katto: Finally get it did ya?

Rennis: Shit, how the hell could I have forgotten something like that?...

Katto: You were young.

Rennis: Still...

Renamon: What am I missing here?

Rennis: ...

Katto: I'll tackle this one. You see, when Rennis was much younger he and his

family were in the yard when all of a sudden that same bear showed up. His father

fought it off as best he could and eventually hurt it enough to make it run away, that was

how the bear got that scar and no ones seen it since until today. It must have wandered

back into the area...

Renamon: I see...

Tulka: Damn dad, why didn't you ever tell me about that?

Katto: His father didn't want anyone to worry so he only told your mother and I.

Renamon: hmm... o.O! H-h-h-he's gone?

Tulka: What the? Look, in the yard!

Katto: I'm getting too old for these sort of things...

*Grrhhhhnnnnnnn!*

Katto: What in the world does that boy think he's doing!

*Rennis had jumped put the window and was now on the bears back punching it in the

head as it moved around violently trying to throw him off.*

Tulka: Good god he's... winning?

Katto: Well, this is a new one.

Renamon: Shouldn't we help him?

*Grrhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnn!*

Katto/Tulka: Which one?

Renamon: o.O!

Rennis: !

*There was a terrible bone cracking sound as he tightened the grip of his arm around

the bears neck, it growled and tossed around before falling to the ground. Rennis gave

one more twist that was followed by a sickening popping sound as the bears eyes rolled

back into it's skull, leaving eerie white where terrifying bloodshot pupils had once been*

Tulka: Dear god...

Katto: Well... g-good job boy...

Renamon: ...

Rennis breathing heavily: He... well, that... that ends that now doesn't it?... Whew, I

need to sit down or something...

Renamon's inner thought: What just happened... h-h-how could he be able to do

something like that? H-he has that arm I guess but still...

Katto: Hmm! You alright there girly?

Renamon: ... Y-yes, I'm fine...

*Rennis knelt in front of his fathers broken grave stone.*

Rennis: Well old man, looks like that part of our past is just that, history...

Tulka: Hey Rennis, we'll get some masonry mortar up here first thing tomorrow...

Katto: Not like we could leave it as is.

Rennis: Thanks, thanks a lot you two.

Tulka: The real problem however, what do we do with that big son of a bitch?

Katto: Don't know... think we could get into the truck?

Tulka: Not a chance, even if we could get him to the truck we'd need a forklift to

get it in besides, we've got all the bamboo in there now.

Katto: Hmmm, we'll have to call someone to come pic it up then...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Tulka: Hey dad? That Sumbo guy still owes you a favour doesn't he?

and he's got that big old backhoe with the big scoop on it? w

Katto: You're right! From when he had all those gofers eating up his crop, that's my boy!

Rennis: You guys... Hey Katto, do you still stuff and mount?

Katto: Rennis! Asking an old man something like that?

Tulka: Dad... -_-'

Katto: Oh! You mean taxidermy? Ohhhh yes, yes I do... errrrrr, why? -/-

Rennis: That's why.

*He gave the bears head a little nudge with his foot.*

Tulka: Pardon?

Katto: Ah I see... yes, your father would have like the idea... A way of showing the Tora

family's strength with a trophy, I'll handle the mounting.

Rennis: Thank you Katto.

Tulka: He, you just be sure to stop by some time and we'll treat ya to some bear steak!

Rennis: Oh hell yes, you've got your self a deal there! :3

*Rennis's stomach lets out a growl.*

Tulka: ...

Rennis: Eh ha, all that talk about steak made me hungry~ o3o

Katto: Well why didn't ya say something sooner? I'll call the wife and tell her to put

out a couple extra plates!

Renamon: ...

Rennis: No no, we couldn't... Besides I'd better be getting home, it's already getting

on into the latter part of the day.

Katto: Oh come on, you can't expect us to eat all that bear ourselves do you?

Rennis: I'll come back up here latter I promise!

Tulka: You'd better.

Rennis: I will I promise, I'd better get to putting out the fire and locking up.

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Renamon?

Renamon: Oh um, what is it?

Rennis: Want to give me a hand? We can start heading back after that.

Renamon: Oh ah... okay.

*After extinguishing the fireplace Renamon check the doors and Rennis went upstairs

and found himself in front of the display case with the sword and armour.*

Rennis: Dad... mom, sis... Would you be proud of me? Or would you be sad to have

me take a life even if it was for a reason...

Renamon: What's done is done...

Rennis: Renamon? I ah... I'm sorry... -_-

*He walked over to the bookshelf and closed the wall piece.*

Renamon: Are you still going on about that?

Rennis: What?

Renamon: When you found me...

Rennis: Well ya but I meant that...

Renamon: ?...

Rennis: I meant that I... that I said I wouldn't do something stupid again... I promised

and I broke that promise to you...

Renamon: Rennis...

Rennis: I just... I couldn't hold it in, not after what it did...

Renamon: Look, what you did wasn't stupid...

Rennis: ?...

Renamon: Reckless and dangerous yes but not stupid...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: Because... because wanting to protect something is never stupid...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: Being near Rika and her family... being here in this world with everyone...

being with Rika as her partner and her friend, being Sakuyamon taught me that

if someone has the power to protect others then they have the responsibility... No the

"obligation" to do it, protecting others is always the right thing to do... Even if you're

only protecting their memory...

Rennis: Renamon...

Renamon: I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have spoken like that! /

Rennis: No!... no you're right, all I have left of them are my memories... And I know

that if I did something to reckless and got myself hurt it'd only make the worry...

Thank you.

Renamon: Rennis... Just be careful from now on, you're only human.

Rennis: Except for this robo-arm of mine!... but I know, and I will... Thanks.

Renamon: Hmm, For what?

Rennis: For caring... .

Renamon: huh!

Rennis: I haven't had anyone to worry about me for so long that... that I kind of stopped

thinking that anyone out there would... so thanks. /

Renamon: o.O!... o/o

Rennis: Come on, we should get going.

Renamon: Y-yeah...

*They walked outside and Rennis locked up the front door.*

Rennis: Well, that's it.

Katto: Now you remember to come by some time ya hear?

Tulka: Yeah, not like last time either. Don't go and leave for years on end and not

say anything to us huh?

Rennis: Sorry guys, I will... And I won't. ^3^~

Katto: Take care kid... And it nice meeting young lady.

Tulka: Yeah, do us favour and keep him out of trouble would you?

Rennis: Guys...

Katto: Well, see you latter!

Rennis: Take care guys! And say hi to your old lady for me!

Tulka: See ya!

*Rennis and Renamon got into his car and belted up, he turned the ignition and off

they went.*

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Soooooooooooo~ Have a good time?

Renamon: Oh! um... well aside from the scare yeah, I had an okay time...

Rennis: Ya... Interesting things, interesting people... Good time.

Renamon: Yeah...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Soooooooooooo~ Your belt isn't... snagging again is it?

Renamon: No! Um I mean no, no it isn't... /

Rennis: mmmm...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Soooooooooooo~ Ah...

Renamon: How much... Um, how much further do you think it is?

Rennis: Still a ways I'd say... why, anxious to get home?

Renamon: Well kind of... I ah... never got to... t-to use the... o/o

Rennis: hmm! Oh god, you... you never got to the bathroom did you!

Renamon: No... /

Rennis: Shit! ah... I-I could?... I could pull over?

Renamon: / I-I-I-I-I'd appreciate it... o/o

Rennis: Pull-over-no-jutsu!

*He pulled the car over shut it off.*

Renamon: ...

Rennis: What?

Renamon: Did you really have to say that out loud?

Rennis: Not really, why?

Renamon: Never mind, this takes priority!

*She jumped out of the car and hurried into the taller grass.*

Rennis: Don't go in the long-grass~

Renamon: Please stop that...

Rennis: Sorry~ o3o?

Renamon: Just keep an eye out for other people!

Rennis: Okay okay... Hey there Mr. Jenkins!

Renamon: o.O!

Rennis: Kidding~

Renamon: NOT FUNNY!

Rennis: Yikes~

Renamon: . .?

Rennis: Okay, coast's clear!

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Sooooooooooo~ How about them Mets?

Renamon: Please stop talking!

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Sigh...

Rennis's inner thoughts: Damn girls... what the hell takes em so long?... then again, if

I had to squat to pee I guess I'd take my time too...

Renamon: Alright, let's just get going okay...

Rennis: Alright... You know, I just understand what it is about car trips and chicks

not being able to-...

Renamon: Huh?

Rennis's inner thoughts: Murphy in full swing...

Renamon: Rennis?

Rennis: I'll... be right back!

*He runs off into the long grass... a different patch then she did.*

Renamon: You're joking right?

Rennis: Shut up...

Renamon: ah... what's the matter, pee shy? -3-

Rennis: Just keep your eyes on the road girly...

Renamon: Okay okay... Not like I'd want to see you with your pants down anyway...

Rennis: You say something?

Renamon: Never mind! o/o

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon's inner thoughts: Not that even care... I mean he's a human and I'm...

*Zzziiiiiipp!*

Rennis: Okay, let's motor!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**(Okay, so we'll leave things there and in the next chapter we'll**

**start off at their destination, I hope the link I put in works... If**

**not I'll fix it soon, it's late here right now and I'm off to bed.**

**Remember to R&R... Oh and if the link did work, sorry but**

**ms paint's what I've got for now, I'd like to put "real" art into**

**this someday, maybe a comic? Okay so linking won't work...**

**For anyone reading and want to see the pic I was linking to just**

**ask, you know in a pm or whatever. I'll try posting it here **

**encase it works here and not up there**

.**)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**(Rennis and Renamon were on there way back to the city.)**

*Rennis shut off the engine and leaned on the steering wheel.*

Rennis: Uhhhggggg, Finally back... -_-

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Hmm, something wrong?

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Renamon?

Renamon: oh... no nothing...

Rennis: Doesn't sound like nothing.

Renamon: It's just that... about what happened earlier...

Rennis: If this about the pee jokes?...

Renamon: It's not...

Rennis: oh... then you must be thinking about the bear...

Renamon: Of course I'm talking about the bear, how could I not be?... and how could

you not be, you were the one on it's back!

*She used a louder voice then she had intended.*

Rennis: First of all, ouch my ear... secondly I realize what I did was stupid and that

I could have gotten myself killed but I also know that what's done is done and worrying

about something that I can't change isn't a very fruitful way of spending ones time...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: All I'm saying is that it's already happened, so don't worry about it okay?

*He extended his arm and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her,

it was his right arm so his exposed metal was glinting in the dim garage lights *

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Okay?

Renamon: Yeah... /

Rennis: Good. :3

*With that they exited the car and made their way back to his apartment door.*

Rennis: Well, I guess this is good night...

Renamon: I guess so...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Want something to drink?

Renamon: Hmm?

Rennis: Would you like something to drink before you go?

Renamon: Um, sure... I am kind of thirsty actually.

*They went inside, Rennis to the kitchen and Renamon to the living room.*

Rennis from kitchen: Oh ya!... What do you want to drink?

Renamon's inner thoughts: Oh lord...

Renamon: Anything's fine.

Rennis: ...

Renamon: Sigh, what an idiot... -_-

Rennis from kitchen: You say something?

Renamon: No!~

Renamon's inner thoughts: Ears like a cat too...

*She walked over to the shelf, picked up the sketch book with his name on in

and sat down on his couch.*

Renamon: Hmm...

Rennis: Hope you like milk... cause that's all I got right now~

Renamon: Milk's fine, and thank you.

Rennis: Good~ ah, what ya got there? oh, that old thing...

Renamon: I'm sorry, I got curious.

Rennis: That's alright... just try asking next time okay.

Renamon: Sorry...

Rennis: Anyway, drink up before it goes warm.

Renamon: Um...

Rennis: Something else?

Renamon: Well... I've been wondering about something.

Rennis: About what?

Renamon: Well, when I looked through it... I was wondering why you stopped drawing?

Rennis: ...

Renamon: I mean, a lot of them were really good but...

Rennis: But the last couple sucked bad, right.

Renamon: Y-yes...

Rennis: Well the simplest and quickest answer would be that I'm... was right handed.

Renamon: ...

Rennis: I tried to keep up with it and see if maybe it'd get better... but it never did.

Renamon: ...

Rennis: I haven't even touched that thing in years... not much point.

Renamon: Well, why don't...

Rennis: Hmm?

Renamon: Why don't you try now? I mean, you said you haven't in years...

maybe you've gotten more used to it by now?

Rennis: ...

Renamon: I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Maybe...

Renamon: Hmm?

Rennis: Maybe you're right?...

Renamon: Rennis?

Rennis: I'll never know unless I try again and even if I can't I'm still young,

I'll find something else to do somehow!

Renamon's inner thoughts: How can he be depressed one minute and hopeful the next?

Rennis: The only problem is...

Renamon: Hmm?

Rennis: Well something like a chair or table wouldn't be a good challenge, I'd

need someone to sit and pose for me...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Well?... 3

Renamon: Alright... what do I need to do?

Rennis: You just need to sit there and not move too much.

Renamon: The way I'm sitting now?

Rennis: Yes that's fine, I just need a couple things.

*He got up and left the room, he returned a phew minutes latter holding a stand

and drawing utensils.*

Rennis: Now you do realize this could take awhile right and that you're okay with that?

Renamon: How long are you thinking?

Rennis: Could take anything from 30 minutes to 3 hours.

Renamon: Hmm...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: I'm not expected back by a particular time or anything so it should be fine.

Rennis: Alright then, just choose a way to sit and we'll begin.

Renamon: Okay...

Rennis: Let's see, start here?...

Renamon: ...

Rennis's inner thoughts: Well I'm not doing terrible... but where should I start?...

Her face, her middle, her legs?... Hmm, nice legs too... No! Don't loose your

concentration Rennis!... But?... No, no bad brain!

*About an hour and a half pass by.*

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Doing good Renamon.

Renamon: Yawn -o-...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Have you ever done this before, most people aren't this patient?

Renamon: Hmm?... -_-

Rennis's inner thoughts: She's a trooper that's for sure, looks like she's going to

fall asleep any minute now... I've got the rough layout down, now on to details.

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

*Another hour passes*

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Hey Renamon?

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Renamon?

Renamon: ...

Rennis: ...

Renamon: ... Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... -w-

Rennis: Sighhhhhh... -_-'

Rennis's inner thoughts: I did make her wait a long time thought eh...

Renamon: Hmmmmmm... -w-

*She slumped over and was laying down on the couch, she curled up a bit.*

Rennis: ...

Rennis's inner thoughts: At least I'm done now... He he, she actually looks kind of

cute like that... her tail's twitching and so are her ears~ o3o

*He rolls up the drawing and places it in one of those plastic carrier tubes,

he then gets up and walks over to the couch while looking down at the sleepy fox,

her mouth opened a little while she slept.*

Rennis's inner thoughts: Too cute, she really is kind of hot~ but it can't last...

Renamon: ZzZzZzzzzzzzz... -w- Nyaaaaa~

Rennis's inner thoughts: D-did she just... sigh, so cute...

Rennis: - - -... w!

*He went over to his cupboard and grabbed his camera.*

Rennis's inner thoughts: This way too cute to not photograph. -w-

I'm sure she won't mind... she won't know either, not like I'd upload it or something,

just for my eyes only~ o3o

Rennis: Click~ save and then load to personal computer for viewing latter.

Rennis's inner thoughts: I love this high resolution camera. -w-

*He put the camera in his room and came back to the couch, he then knelt down.*

Rennis: Okay, wakie wakie hands off... never mind...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Wake up.

Renamon: Hmmmm~

Rennis: Wake up...

Renamon: -w- mmmmmm~

Rennis: WAKE UP!

Renamon: Whaaaaaaat?... mmmmm~

Rennis: But, off couch, yours, now...

Renamon: o.O!

Rennis: Good, you're awake.

Renamon: mmmmmm, what happened?

Rennis: I'm glad you asked, I deduce that after I took several hours to finish

your portrait you became so drowsy that you fell into what we over Scotland yard call

uncontentious or in a simpler term asleep, hmm yes indeed...

Renamon: ... -_-

Rennis: He he.

Renamon: Do you have to be like that during the day?

Rennis: Day nothing, the moon's out.

Renamon: W-what?

Rennis: It already late when we got back.

Renamon: Ohhhhh this isn't good, Rika might get worried.

Rennis: Worried or upset?

Renamon: I have to go.

*She got up from the couch.*

Rennis: Wow wow girl, aren't you forgetting something? I'll give you a hint,

it rhymes with "I spent two and half hours drawing you"...

Renamon: Oh right, I'm sorry... H-how did it turn out?

Rennis: Not my place to say.

Renamon: What?

Rennis: I'd like you to look at it and tell me what you think, although since

you're late for home you just take it with you for latter, maybe you could show it

to the other three too.

Renamon: Why?

Rennis: Because, I'm not too could with criticism... or better said I'm bad at

taking praise from others, I got used to being yield at by my teachers as a kid

so when someone praises me it feels weird, I'd rather you look it over away from me.

Renamon: Um okay, I guess I can do that.

Rennis: Good.

Renamon: Well... I'd better be going, thank you for today.

Rennis: No problem...

*Rennis handed her the tube and she turned to go when...*

Rennis: Wait Renamon...

Renamon: Hmm?

Rennis: Do you think you could... that maybe you could not tell them about the

arm and bear thing... I don't want them feeling bad about it.

Renamon: If you don't want me to then I won't... Thank you again.

Rennis: Yeah...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Oh um?...

Renamon: What is it?

Rennis: Well... Do you maybe want a ride back? It is getting cold out again,

wouldn't want a repeat of the other day...

Renamon: If it wouldn't be a trouble for you?

Rennis: It wouldn't.

Renamon: Well okay...

Rennis: Let's go then.

*A short and quiet car ride latter.*

Rennis: Hey Renamon?

Renamon: Yes?

Rennis: Do you think you might... you know, maybe want to hang out again?

Renamon: Pardon?

Rennis: You know like see a movie or something?

Renamon: I don't really like big crowds...

Rennis: Oh...

Renamon: Not that I don't want to see you again!... It's just that not everyone

adjusts to digimon being here as easy as you or the others... and it makes me uneasy.

Rennis: Oh, I see...

Renamon: ...

Rennis: Then we could always watch one on a TV or something?

Renamon: We could, yes...

Rennis: Buuuuuut I don't have a TV... never had much time or want for one.

Renamon: Oh...

Rennis: Yeah...

Renamon: Rika and her family have one or two.

Rennis: Think they'd mind if I came over?

Renamon: I wouldn't think so, since you're a friend...

Rennis's inner thoughts: Ohhhh! A friend... ouch~

Renamon: Is something wrong?

Rennis: No no, that sounds like a plan!

Renamon: Okay then, I'll ask them and let you know.

*Rennis pulled up in front of the house and let the car idle.*

Rennis: Well, here we are.

Renamon: Thank you again... would you like to come in?

Rennis: Hmm?

Renamon: For something to warm to drink?

Rennis: No thanks, besides that girl would have more then a phew choice words

for me after keeping you for so most of the day without so much as a call.

Renamon: You're probably right.

Rennis: I look forward to hearing back from you about that movie.

Renamon: Right, goodnight Rennis.

Rennis: Goodnight Renamon...

*After she got to the door he pulled away and let out a loud roar with his car.*

Renamon: Goodnight Rennis... owo

**(Oh dear, I like how this is going personally.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember**

**to R&R, oh and if anyone's curious I have a **

**FurAffinity account! Look me up as RennisTora.)**


End file.
